Such a modular on-board galley has been disclosed in DE 10 2006 023 047 [U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,114]. It comprises a plurality of vertical and horizontal structural elements and utility zones formed thereby for accommodating drawers, inserts or devices. First structural elements form a base with connecting elements for the mechanical connection of second structural elements, attachments, inserts, devices and/or drawers that are variable and on which are provided interfaces for supplying devices to be accommodated in the on-board galley.
The utility zones so created are closed on two opposite sides and are accessible or can be operated from the front for accommodating drawers, devices or inserts. An attachment element that can be subdivided or partitioned into compartments is provided on the first structural element or base. The integral connecting elements are used for mechanically connecting inserts or devices and the interfaces for supplying devices with electricity or water or for transferring data and information or for some other kind of supply or disposal.
Although this known on-board galley is variable and facilitates changing of the attachments, inserts, devices and/or drawers with one another, an extraordinarily large number of vertical and horizontal structural elements are required to achieve this variability.